Danny Alpaca
Daniel 'Danny' Dahmer Alpaca (born January 31, 2006) is a genderfluid person and is the lead vocalist of the cover band Machiavelli Misfits. ''As well as being a lead vocalist she/he has also been known to play flute and clarinet for not only Machiavelli Misfits but also her/his old middle school band. Besides being part of Machiavelli Misfits she/he has also been apart of ''The Nightmare Crew and Misery Mansion. (Please note that for the rest of the article we will refer to Danny as 'she'.) Early Life Danny was born in Chesapeake, Virginia on January 31, 2006. When Danny was young (her age unknown, but it's said it was before she was five), her father had left her and her mother. Eventually, he had come back and has stayed ever since. Her mother developed cancer when Danny was only 2-years-old and had survived. When Danny turned 10 she started train-hopping, collecting roadkill, and breaking into abandon places as hobbies. She also started revealing her love for fictional serial killers; mostly Choptop (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Sawtooth (Wrong Turn) and many other cannibalistic fictional serial killers. Music Career Danny started out in Misery Mansion. ''She was never really recognized but ended up being a songwriter for the band. After Misery Mansion she left to join ''The Nightmare Crew ''and became the manager for them. She eventually left and tried to create a band with a close friend; ''Intensity Frontier. Intensity Frontier ended up being a total flop. After Intensity Frontier she had created Machiavelli Misfit''s. Misery Mansion When she worked with Misery Mansion she wrote songs like ''Till Death Do Us Part, Circles, and Red Lips. ''All these songs weren't used for the Misery Mansion studio album (which was recalled the day it came out due to the fact all the discs were for some reason wiped and were blank). The Nightmare Crew After Danny left Misery Mansion and joined The Nightmare Crew to become their manager, they had said they loved her songs and wanted to use them for their mixtape/debut album ''Went To Hell And Partied With Satan. While she was a manager for the whole band she mostly was a personal manager for Bo (the lead singer's twin bass-playing brother). Machiavelli Misfits Once she left The Nightmare Crew she decided she would start her own band. She decided with the name Machiavelli Misfits due to the fact she thought (and still thinks) Niccolo Machiavelli was just the greatest thing since sliced bread. She became the lead vocalist, songwriter, and also her own manager. She's been trying to find more bandmates for about a year. Trivia * She's related to Jeffrey Dahmer (hints her middle name) * Her favorite band is Korn and she looks up to Jonathan Davis * (Unsurprisingly) she has two favorite serial killers and that is Ted Bundy & Jeffrey Dahmer * She has a collection of roadkill and other dead things she finds * She used to date someone who is a big Metallica fan * Danny has personally met Bigfoot and the Jersey Devil (the drummer and bass guitarists for Misery Mansion) * Danny's favorite character from Bob's Burgers is Jimmy Pesto * Eddsworld fan (her favorite character is between Tom and Eduardo) * Her favorite food is Cheese Itz and her favorite drink is Dr. Pepper * Once had a really bad month-long nightmare because of the show 'The Problem Solverz' * Wants to go to McKamey Manor * Her all-time favorite TV show is between Aqua Teen Hunger Force and The Cleveland Show (her favorite characters are Frylock (ATF) and Terry (The Cleveland Show) * One time she dated a computer (his name is Vladimir) * Her favorite animal is the vulture (bearded vulture to be exact) * Created her own kickball team called the Scrounging Vultures * Goes to Spencer's weekly * Believes in ghosts, aliens, cryptids, etc